daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hope Brady
Hope Alice Williams Brady (born December 24, 1965) is a fictional character on the television soap opera Days of our Lives. She is portrayed by Kristian Alfonso and has been since her return as a young adult in 1983. Fictional character history Hope was born in 1974 to Addie Horton and Doug Williams. Shortly after Hope's birth, her mother died. Doug was unable to care for his daughter and left her in the care of her grandparents, Tom and Alice Horton. Eventually Doug returned to be a parent but fell in love with Hope’s half-sister, Julie Olsen. They were married and Hope was shipped off to boarding school. 1980s In 1983, a SORAS'd Hope returned as a feisty and rebellious teenager. Almost immediately she developed a serious crush on Roman Brady and tried to get him by unsuccessfully seducing him. Unbeknownst to Hope, Roman’s brother Bo Brady was falling for her and he became very jealous of Hope’s attempts to be with Roman. Eventually, they found themselves in love, continually fighting and always making up. Their love story was the beginning but Hope’s father had other plans. Doug wanted Hope to marry Larry Welch, a politician with high aspirations and no conscience. He manipulated Hope into agreeing to marry him. At their first wedding, Bo stormed the church and kidnapped Hope. Eventually, Hope was forced to marry Larry but faked a pregnancy to avoid consummating the marriage. Hope eventually managed to get out of her marriage to Larry Welch when he learned of her deception. Bo and Hope eventually married in a beautiful ceremony. Having little money, and Bo having a desire to get to know his biological father, Victor Kiriakis, the newlyweds moved into the Kiriakis mansion. Shortly after, Hope became pregnant with their first child. The stress of how Bo was changing and becoming more and more like his father eventually caused Hope to miscarry the child. The miscarriage and Hope’s feelings toward Victor caused a rift in their marriage and they separated but were still deeply in love. During the time of their separation, Hope once again found herself to be pregnant. Hope gave birth to Shawn-Douglas Brady in 1987. Wanting a change, Bo and Hope boarded the “Fancy Face,” a sailboat Bo named after Hope, and sailed around the world, leaving Salem for three years. 1990s Hope's return to Salem was short lived. She and Bo got involved with the vengeful Ernesto Toscano. In a storyline dubbed the Cruise of Deception, Hope was separated from Bo. Bo had been kidnapped by Ernesto and Hope was led to believe he wanted a divorce rather than live a quiet life in Salem. Eventually Bo and Hope were reunited and Hope vowed to work out the problems in her marriage. Ernesto, however, was seeking revenge for the events that occurred on his ship. He kidnapped Hope and several Salemites. He put Hope into a cage and held it over a vat of acid. Ernesto set off an explosion and made it appear Hope's cage had gone into the vat of acid. No body was recovered but it was believed Hope perished in the acid. Four years passed, and Bo tried to move on. First he tried to be with Carly, but that ended badly (with her being buried alive—long story), then he found the possibility of love in Billie Reed. In the Spring of 1994, the citizens of Salem found themselves at Maison Blanche, an eerie, mysterious mansion, owned by Stefano Dimera. While there, Bo proposed to Billie. Moments later, John carried an unconscious woman into the room, laying her on the bed. It was Hope. She didn't know she was Hope, though. She believed her name was Gina. Alice Horton immediately took to her, knowing in her heart that this was her precious granddaughter. Unfortunately for everyone else, Bo refused to believe "Gina" was Hope. He wouldn't even let her go near Shawn-D. A year came and went, and "Gina" got used to life in Salem. She had made some great friends, including Billie. Alice found a puzzlebox that only Hope knew how to open. When "Gina" opened it, there was a note inside that Hope had written to Bo on their wedding day. He started reading it aloud, and "Gina" finished it, word-for-word, without looking. It was undeniable, now: Gina was Hope! Bo had a major decision to make, yet he couldn't bring himself to do it. It wasn't Billie's fault that Bo's presumed-dead wife returned. He rationalized staying with Billie, because he knew Hope was strong enough to handle the rejection, whereas Billie was not. During a stake-out (gone wrong), Hope was taken hostage by two thugs involved in a computer heist. She tried to escape several times, unsuccessfully, but managed to get a call in to Abe's office, and leave a quick clue as to her whereabouts, before being knocked unconscious. Bo arrived just in time to rescue her from the burning warehouse, and while trying to revive her, he made his feelings quite clear to Billie. "Hope, please don't leave me. I need you. I love you. Come back to me. Please don't die again! I can't live without you this time," etc. Billie left town, and Bo and Hope began their timid process of reconciliation. Before Bo could tell Hope his true feelings (while she was actually conscious), she was caught in an avalanche on a mountain in Aremid, and "rescued" by Jude St. Clair, who took her prisoner. His plan was to make her pay for gouging out his eyeball when he attempted to rape her a few months ago. Months passed, and Bo thought Hope had perished in the avalanche. He knew that must have happened, but his heart couldn't let go, and against his own better judgement (and everyone else's in Salem), he returned to Aremid to search for her. Hope's fever and near-death kept Jude from harming her. When she was better, he did some threatening and inappropriate touching, but never actually raped her. After finding her badge, and realizing Hope was in law enforcement, Jude prepared to kill her. But Hope attacked him, and escaped. Jude caught up with her just as Bo was cresting the hill, and after a struggle, Jude knocked her out. Bo knocked Jude out and was reunited once again with his Fancy Face. In the Fall of 1998, Hope began looking into the four years she was missing from Salem. She discovered that she had been brainwashed by Stefano DiMera into believing she was Princess Gina Von Amberg, an art thief and forger used by Stefano to steal art in the 1980s. Hope was a dead-ringer for Princess Gina, and Stefano used her for the same purpose as the real Princess Gina. In early 1999, Stefano once again turned Hope into Princess Gina, and instructed her to steal a painting known as "Spring Morning". Unbeknownest to Stefano, the real Princess Gina and John Black had been having an affair. After being brainwashed again by Stefano, Hope had all of the real Princess Gina's memories and tried to reunite with the lover that she remembered, John. On the day of John's wedding to Marlena Evans, Hope presented John with a portrait that she painted of them. During the honeymoon, Hope orchestrated John's kidnapping and turned him into the man that the real Princess Gina loved. After the transformation, the two made passionate love on a submarine. Soon after, Stefano discovered them and turned John back into his current self. Having lost John, Hope seduced Stefano into not killing him, simply throwing him overboard. Stefano then instructed Hope to steal his painting. It was also during this time that Hope met the real Princess Gina, who had been imprisoned by Stefano in a castle in France, although Gina called herself "Countess Elsa". Through much work on Bo's part, he was finally able to rid Hope of the spirit of Princess Gina and reunite with her. However, their reunion was short lived as the real Princess Gina revealed herself to Hope and imprisoned her in the same castle turret that she had spent the last nine years in. Princess Gina then had plastic surgery, left Europe, and began to impersonate Hope in Salem. 2000s After the real Princess Gina was discovered and accidentally killed at her wedding to Bo, the Salemites traveled to the castle to lay Gina's body to rest. Inside the turret, Hope and Stefano, who had also been imprisoned by Gina, started a fire to let the others know they were inside. The fire quickly spread and became out of hand. Hope was rescued by Bo and Shawn Douglas. During this time it was revealed that Hope was pregnant with her second child. Because Stefano had erased Hope's memory of 1999, she did not realize that the child she was carrying could be John's or Stefano's. In June 2000, Hope gave birth to a baby boy that was named John Thomas Brady. However, Stefano would not allow the Brady's to raise a child that might have been his, and he switched the baby with another baby that his daugher Lexie and her husband Abe were adopting. Lexie discovered that her son Isaac was really Hope's biological child and did everything she could to try to keep them apart, including attempting to turn her back into Princess Gina at a "Mother of the Year" Party she threw. It was at this party that the Salemites discovered that John was the probable father of J.T. Soon after, J.T.'s real biological father, Glen Reiber, came to Salem to find his son. It was during this time that Hope discovered that Isaac Theo Carver was indeed her biological child. Bo and Hope gave J.T. to his biological father, and renamed Isaac Beauregard Isaac Theo Brady, "Zack" for short. Hope soon had memories of her time as Princess Gina. During one of these memories, she remembered that she had slept with Bo in the fall of 1999 when he was under Stefano's control. Faced with the possibility that Bo was Zack's father, a DNA test was ordered. It confirmed that Bo was indeed the biological father of both of Hope's sons. On New Year's Eve 2006, Zack was killed in a hit and run. After Zack's death, Hope learned that it was not a drunk driver or a random hit and run that killed her son, it was Bo's daughter Chelsea Brady that had killed Zack while driving Bo's car and that Bo had known since the night it happened. Already grieving for her son, Hope kicked Bo out. Shortly after Zack's funeral, Hope received a call from the Salem Police that Bo was drunk and at a motel. She went to a motel where she was told Bo would be. Billie Reed, Bo's ex-wife, got there first and climbed into bed with a very drunk Bo and pretended to be making love to him. Furious, Hope left, never making her presence known to Bo or Billie, although Billie knew she had seen them. Hope left Salem and went to Morgan Island where she ran into Patrick Lockhart, a man she believed to be her friend. It turned out the bungalow she had rented was Patrick's and he had gone there to also get away from Salem for a time. While Patrick and Hope were growing closer, Bo was doing everything he could to reach Hope, sending emails apologizing for everything that he had done that he was aware of doing. However, Chelsea was intercepting these emails and changing them so that they would say that Bo wasn't sorry and that he was in love with Billie. Hope was devastated by the emails and soon turned to Patrick for comfort and they then made love. Hope returned to Salem and demanded a divorce from Bo who couldn't understand what was going on. Chelsea continued to break them up by having Billie get into bed with Bo while he was asleep so that Hope would see them together. Chelsea meanwhile went on trial for killing Zack, but because of a DVD that showed her driving Bo's car while talking on her cell phone went missing, she was only sentenced 200 hours of community service. The disc disappeared because Chelsea's grandmother Kate Roberts paid police officer Eve Michaels to steal it. Unfortunately for Bo, he was in the evidence room at the time the disk was stolen and he was blamed. Angry, Hope filed for divorce. At the divorce hearing Billie rushed in and admitted to everyone that it was she and Chelsea that set Bo up for everything and that he was innocent. Very soon after, it was revealed that Bo didn't take the evidence disc. Bo and Hope grew close again and things were looking up. At Jennifer Horton and Frankie Brady's wedding on June 27, 2006, Hope fainted and was rushed to the hospital were she learned that she was pregnant. Hope was overjoyed but one thing put a damper on the celebration, who was her baby's father? After tests were run, it was determined that the baby was Patrick's. What was unknown to Hope was that Patrick had paid off Dr. Bader to fix the tests in his favor. Even with this information Bo and Hope continued to grow closer and soon fell back in love over Christmas. Patrick realized this and soon kidnapped Hope and took her to an abandoned warehouse were he planned to take her out of town. Unfortunately for Patrick, Bo soon found them right as Hope's water broke. Bo busted in and helped her deliver the baby Ciara on December 29, 2006. Patrick then told Bo that he had bribed Dr. Bayder into changing the test results into showing that he was the father when Bo really was. Patrick eventually went to jail for a multitude of crimes and Bo and Hope went to the hospital with their new daughter. Hope spent most of 2007 with Bo, John, Marlena, and Roman trying to end the Brady-DiMera feud and raising Ciara at home. On Thanksgiving, her son Shawn was married to Belle Black. Hope helped Bo through a difficult medical crisis shortly after the death of Shawn Brady Sr. Bo became terminally ill and Chelsea was the only donor who could save his life. Chelsea helped save Bo's life, which helped to bring Chelsea and Hope closer. Hope helped Bo recover but as time went on Hope became upset with Bo due to his involvement with Phillip's feud with John Black. On February 2, 2009, Bo's latest vision, similar to the one where he predicted Theo Carver's accident, came true. Days earlier, he saw a vision of Hope shooting Kayla. And she did. On the 2nd, while aiming at Mayor Marino's killer, Kayla tripped, and fell into Hope's line of fire. As she did, her gun went off, shooting Kayla in the side. See also *Bo Brady and Hope Williams *Supercouple *Horton family *Brady family External links *[http://soapcentral.com/days/whoswho/hope.php Hope at soap'central.'com]